The Forgotten Path
by BlazingQuilava
Summary: One night in the Everfree forest, Fluttershy found a unicorn named Cosmos, who have no memory of his past life, except of being a human before. As he sets himself to a personal quest to regain his memories, his role in Equestria will begin to reveal itself down the path he follows. Will he remember who he truly is or will he wander aimlessly off the road to his destiny.
1. When Fates Intertwines Pt1

**A/N: Hey FanFiction writers and readers, I'm the BlazingQuilava. As you probably guess, I'm a new writer here and this is my first fanfic I've started, so some feedback is greatly appreciated. I really have nothing else to say here except…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or the characters in the show. I only own my OC.**

**So without further ado, here's The Forgotten Path.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 When Fates Intertwines Pt. 1<strong>

As the clean evening breeze begins to roll in to Ponyville, ponies begin to finish their daily schedules and businesses to prepare for tomorrow's venture.

In a cottage near the entrance of the Everfree forest, a certain yellow pegasus was just finish feeding her raccoons, mice, birds, bear, etc. and have move on to her personal pet, a pet bunny named Angel.

She filled a bowl with lettuce and tomatoes and presents it to her bunny.

"Here you go Angel," she said in her motherly tone, "Some nice crunchy leafs for a growing bunny."

At first he sniffs the salad in front of him, but then he turns his head in protest.

"Oh please Angel," she said in a caring voice, "if you don't eat your dinner, you won't grow up to be big and strong."

Angel turns his back towards her and cross his little paws with a defiant look.

Fluttershy then brought out a carrot. "What if I give you one of your favorite carrots to eat?"

Angel shook his head, not evening considering the offer. Fluttershy sighed in defeat as she left him alone.

…_H-help…_

Angel's ear twitched to the mysterious whisper that seems to come out of nowhere. He hopped to the window that had a view of a dense musky forest in the distance.

…_Someone …help me…_

Angel gazed at the forest with a puzzled looked on his face… until he completely dismisses it and hopped his merry way to his bed. At least until he received a nagging feeling deep in his subconscious that seem to be screaming, "Oh come on! You know you have to do something!"

Reluctantly, he approaches his owner who is just finishing putting the animal feed away in the kitchen cabinet.

Fluttershy took notice of him, "What's wrong Angel?"

Angel made some gestures to the front door, urging her that he needs to go outside.

"Angel you know it's too dark to play outside. You have to wait until tomorrow."

Angel vigorously shook his head and tries to pull Fluttershy towards the door.

"Well, you do seem to want to go outside very badly.

Angel nodded. "Oh okay, but only for a short while."

After Fluttershy open the door to outside, Angel dash out the cottage and headed into the direction where he heard that whisper.

"Angel! Where are you going? Angel!" she called out worryingly for her pet.

She began to fly after him, panicking to where he had gone. For just a few moments, she saw his small figure hopped into a dark forest that had a creepy aura which seems to appear during the nighttime. The sounds of wolves howling can be heard deeper into the forest.

"He couldn't possibly go into," she swallowed a lump in her throat, "the Everfree forest."

* * *

><p><strong>?'S POV<strong>

"…Ugh …"

I can feel my mind slipping back into conscious as my vision fades back in view. My vision was out of focus for a moment, but as everything came into view, I found myself in some kind of forest where I couldn't even see the sky because of the treetops.

"What-what happen to me?" Not expecting any answer, I tried to stand up in hope to somehow find a way out. But as soon as I move a muscle, I felt like most of my nerves erupt into flames; result in losing my balance and loss of energy in my already low reserves.

I have to get out of here, I thought for some reason. All of my senses are telling—no—yelling that something's amidst in this forest, but I just don't remember why.

I try once again to stand, already feeling the pain return to my legs. But my senses propel me to keep going, even if it's not by much.

"I got to … leave," I muttered to myself.

With each step I take, I feel the erupting pain come up from my legs over and over again, while getting more unbearable each time. Pretty soon, I find myself buckling under my own weight, as the world around me seems like it's spinning out of control. Stars began to fill my vision as I fell back down to the ground with a thud. My vision started to fade as I slip back into unconsciousness.

"No… just a little…more," I barely whispered.

The last thing I thought I saw was a little rabbit right in front of me being followed by something that was flying.


	2. When Fates Intertwines Pt2

**A/N: First, I'll like to say thanks to bluecatcinema for being my first reviewer, you really made my day. Second, I corrected some mistakes in the last chapter, mainly to the chapter title since it left a bad taste in my mouth once I compare the title to the actual chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or characters from the show. I only own my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 When Fates Intertwines Pt. 2<strong>

"A-Angel…" Fluttershy quietly shouted as she slowly treks into the dense forest.

Inside the forest, it, with the limited amount of light from the moon going through the treetops, created an aura of uneasiness for the pegusus as she silently shriek for every rustle and snap that can be heard past the few trees in her line of vision.

"Angel where are you?" there was no response. There was another rustle in the bushes nearby, causing her to jump a little in fright and left her shaking on her hooves. Just when she was letting her anxiety to rule her way of thinking, she could see a small silhouette in the distance going into a few bushes.

"Angel!" she perked up and flew quickly into the bushes Angel went to.

"Oh thank Celestia you're ok—!" She suddenly gasped at the sight in front of her.

Next to Angel, lay a young unicorn stallion with a coat that is the color of the early evening sky. His mane is a light shade of violet with green highlights at the edges of his bangs and the two spikes at the back. His cutie mark is represented by three green four-pointed stars in a downward triangle formation. His body was covered in cuts and bruises, most noticeable is deep bloody gashes on legs and hooves and a bump on his head that poke through his mane. His emerald eyes were partially open, but they were glazed over, showing signs of unconsciousness.

"Oh my goodness!" she rushed to him, "Are you okay?"

The unicorn's only response was slowly closing his eyes and getting into labored breathes.

She first checks the gashes on his legs, then his bump along with the minor injuries. She crouches down beside the unicorn and gently lifts him onto her back. She at first had trouble finding her balance due to the extra weight, but she found enough to at least support it.

"He's going to be just fine Angel. I just have to treat his wounds when we get back to the cottage."

She looks back at the injured pony, whose gashes begin to drip blood onto the grass and moss.

Before it's too late…

* * *

><p>As the tension in the forest intensify further with the howling of wolves are becoming more frequent, Fluttershy and Angel, along with the unicorn on Fluttershy's back, march on towards the exit of the forest. But due to the dead weight that Fluttershy has taken the burden of, she started to lag behind while Angel have to wait for her every few steps.<p>

"I'm fine Angel," Fluttershy assured, "you just go on ahead. I can handle it."

Angel shook his head, determined to stand by his owner this time.

Fluttershy smiled at his gesture and pat him on his head. She then took notice of some liquid running over her back. Looking back to the unicorn, she could see the blood from the gashes drip onto the trail they were following, along with some blood dipping onto her yellow coat and wings; staining it into a faded red.

If it keeps this up, I'm not sure if I'll be able to help him in time. She thought sadly as she and Angel continue down the trail.

Then, coming though the shadows of the trees, a green fog began to roll in and cover the whole pathway. There was a foul stench in the air that seems to follow the fog. The stench was so strong and sinister there is only one thing that can describe it; death. Glowing green eyes break through the shadows, glaring hungrily at their soon to be prey. Stepping out of the foliage, under the moon's light the creatures are made of assembled wood in the shape of a wolf. The fog seeps out of the monsters' mauls as they snarl and stalk towards the frighten mare and rabbit. Smears of blood are seen on the wooden jaws of most of the wolves. They seem to be more intent of hunting the unicorn as they seem to be glaring at him more than anything.

"T-T-Timberwolves," she manages to squeak as the wolves took the position to pounce.

Seeing an opening in front of her, she and Angel dashed out of the wolves' range and ran for not just their lives, but the unicorn's life as well. After recovering from their fail attempt, the wolves started to chase down the trio, who had had already put a great distance between them. But despite that, the wolves are slowly closing the gap between their targets. With her wings unable to lift her from the ground, Fluttershy put all her energy into her running, but despite all her efforts, she still continues to lag the speed she needed. With the alarming rate of the wolves speed, the wolves are just inches away of sinking their wooden fangs into her flank. Realizing what is going to happen, Fluttershy shut her eyes tightly, awaiting the inevitable fate at the paws of the beast.

But just before the wolf made contact, a shadow emerges from the darkness and flew past in front of the creature. The wolf seems to freeze before eventually crumbling apart into firewood. Fluttershy stopped to turn around to see what had happened, but was short lived by the reminder from Angel to keep going. Keeping her priories, Fluttershy headed straight for the exit without turning back to see a blast of lightning smashing the wolves into discarded wood.

As Fluttershy finally reach her cottage home, what look to be a pony in a brown robe that covers its entire body, including most of its face, is seen near the forest gazing towards the cottage with an indifferent stare on his hidden face. Feeling content for an unknown reason, with its now visible horn glowing a vibrant green aura, it began to close its emerald eyes as it teleports out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sighs) Finally manage to finish this chapter. I'm sorry to all of who were all waiting for the next chapter. As for future chapters, I'll try to update one chapter every week, maybe two if I got enough time off from school. This is BlazingQuilava, signing out! <strong>


	3. When Fates Intertwines Pt3

**A/N: To those of you who were waiting patiently for my next upload, I'm really sorry for being so late. It's just that I had so much work I had to catch up on. So I'll try my best to get another upload by the end of this week, but I can't hold any promises. So without further ado, part three of When Fates Intertwines.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or the characters from the show. I only own my OC.**

**Chapter 3 When Fates Intertwines Pt. 3**

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Grrraaaaah!_

_Only able to see darkness, an unidentifiable roar echoed inside my mind as heavy footsteps seems to stomp on the invisible ground. Along with it were a shout of a man and a clang of something metal by the sound of it being used in the direction where the roar came from. As the supposed battle continues, a new sound of footsteps seems to be quickly approaching the battle._

"_C—s-s! What are you-"a loud swoosh interrupt him as well as sounds rolling in the dirt, "why aren't you back at home?"_

"_I… I just wanted to help you. I want to help you fight!"_

_This new person seems to be a small child, given the sound of his voice._

"_It's too dangerous for you to be here! Go now before it's –"_

_Sounds of collapsing trees and roar fill the air as well as the shout of the young boy._

_A loud clank of a blade echoed in my head. "You have to go now!"_

"_B-B-But Qua-"_

_Suddenly, I can hear the whoosh and burning of flames in the air, which was followed by the man's scream of agony. If I could, I would have look away in horror._

"_Nnnoooooooo!"_

* * *

><p><strong>?'S POV<strong>

I woke in fear and soaked in sweat as I shoot up from my resting position. But as soon as I did, stars began to cloud my vision, forcing me to lie back down gently. When my vision cleared up again, I realized I was in some kind of living room that had a homey atmosphere to it. There appears to little birdhouses and animal homes everywhere I look that really interest me. I look down at myself to see that I'm on a green sofa with a light blue blanket over my body under a window where some of the light of the early dawn pours into the room.

"Where am I," I asked myself, "and how did I even get here?"

While trying to recall how I got to this place, I felt something pulse on top of my head. When I reach up to touch it, both my head and my arm hurt tremendously, I held my scream and winced as I took a better look at my arm. My hoof seems to be in a neat bandaging that feels tight but not too tight that it becomes uncomfortable.

I guess whoever brought me here found me hurt or something. That was nice of them. … Wait a minute!

My eyes widen with fear as I did a double-take at my "hand". A hoof!

After some struggle with my bandaged hoof, I managed to get the blanket off to see what the rest of me look like. As I feared, my body has changed into some kind of … horse with a blue coat with the rest of my new-found hooves in bandaging too.

I shakily raise my two front hooves to my face, "What happen to me?"

Just when I was about to (internally) freak out, I heard "hoof" steps coming down from the stairs behind me. My eyes widen even more at what I saw. It was butter yellow horse… thing with a flowing light pink mane and tail. But what struck me the most about it was that it got wings!

I kept staring at it (be honest, would you) until it took notice of me. "Oh thank goodness you're awake.

A talking horse, an actually talking horse, right in front of me. This is either the most amazing thing I ever saw … or the weirdest. And judging from the voice and her frame, she's female.

"I was just so worried about you and the condition you were in."

"I-I um…I," what am I suppose to say here?! "I-I'm feeling just fine. So I'm guessing you're the one who bandaged my… um hooves?"

She nodded, "Of course. After seeing you in dire need, I just had to help any way I can."

She seems nice I guess. "Thank you I appreciate it."

She blushes and hid behind her mane. "Don't thank me. If Angel hasn't found you in the Everfree forest, I wouldn't even know you were there."

So I was in a forest? …I still don't remember anything about that. "Who's Angel?"

"He's my pet bunny. Last night, he insisted of going outside for some reason. But when I let him out, he just dashed for the forest. Oh I was so worried."

I guess that explains how I got here. "Do you know how I got hurt?"

"I'm not sure. It could be the Timberwolves that lived there."

Timberwolves? I'll look into that later. "But still, thank you for helping me Miss…"

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Fluttershy," she said in her quiet voice, "what's your name… if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh my name? My name is… my name is…" my mind turned blank.

What's going on? Why can't I remember my name? But now that I think about it…

My eyes went wide again. I can't remember anything about myself at all!

"I-I can't s-seem to remember my name," my voice quivered in panic.

She gasped in shock. "It could be because of the bump on your head."

"W-What bump?"

She grabbed a small mirror, from somewhere I cannot begin to make sense of, and offered for me to use. After awkwardly balancing the mirror between my two front hooves, I can now see the new face I've acquired.

In the reflection, there's (to be expected) a horse's face with a purple mane with green highlights around the three bangs that hang in front of my forehead. But what poked out of my second bang surprisingly was a horn. Another thing I notice was bandaging tape that is wrapped around my forehead.

"I think that's when you lost your memory."

You think?! I slick back down into the sofa in despair, "What am I going to do?"

She appears to be into deep thought. "Well you stay in my cottage until you heal and regain your memory."

I bolted my head off the cushion. "R-Really?"

She nodded. "It's the least I can do for you."

I don't know… something's seems off to me somehow. "You would just let me stay here? Me, a total stranger you barely knew from I'm guessing last night.

She points a questionable look towards me. "What would you gain for helping me in any way?"

"I don't expect anything in return," What? "I think everypony should be given a chance to be shown a little kindness, especially to those who need it.

...I can't explain it… but while looking into her eyes… I can tell she's telling the truth.

"I guess you're right," I give her a considerate smile, "sorry for accusing you."

"It's okay. I understand." She gave her own sweet smile.

I'm glad I can trust her for now… but something's still isn't adding up. "Um Fluttershy, is it okay if I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"Do you… saw anything else when you were bringing me here?"

She went into deep thought again. "Well there was one thing."

"What was it?"

"I couldn't see it that well, but when we were being chased by the Timberwolves, I saw a shadow came out of nowhere. If it hasn't been for that shadow, I don't think we would be here right now."

So a mysterious shadow that came out of nowhere and saved us. What does this mean?

"Anything else you saw?"

"That's all I saw from last night, sorry."

"It's alright and again thanks for letting me stay here."

"It's no problem at all. Just call me if you need anything."

"I'll try to not be a burden," I look towards the window, "I think now I would like to rest."

She nodded as she flew to the kitchen, leaving my line of sight.

I gazed at the window as morning was now in full swing with the clear of any clouds and birds flying by.

Honestly, I am feeling pretty draining despite just waking up a while ago. I guess it's only natural, especially after finding out I turn to this "pony". But that's the least of my worries now. A lot of things just don't add up to me. How did I even end up in this world and why was I doing inside that forest Fluttershy was talking about? I guess only time will tell once I start investigating.

But for now, I'll stay here with her, given not much of a choice in the matter because of my crippled condition. But that's alright, Fluttershy seem to be trustworthy and I don't want to end up in some kind of pony hospital.

Besides, things couldn't get much weirder than what happen so far.

(I can't believe I have to give my favorite spot on the sofa for this noob.)

What? Who said that?

I look around the entire room, not seeing anyone that could have said anything. That was when I look down to notice a white bunny looking straight at me.

(And what is he looking at?)

I just continue to stare at the bunny in disbelief.

Okay I was wrong. Things can get weirder.

* * *

><p>Just outside the perimeter of the forest, the same mysterious unicorn gazed towards the cottage.<p>

"…He won't be moving anywhere anytime soon in his current condition," he said, "so until then, I need to find something that would drive him out here."

Continuing to gaze at the cottage, he can see the yellow Pegasus coming out of the back entrance. She went over to the pen to tend to her chicken.

"And I think I found that very thing…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was going to be the final part of this ark, but I found out that was going to be super long to fit in one chapter. So the next two chapter is ****going to be treated as part four and part five. And let me say again how sorry I am on how late this came out. This is BlazingQuilava, signing out.**


	4. Visions of Fate

**A/N: How's it going everyone! I'm back with the fourth chapter of The Forgotten Path. I decided to also split this chapter in two so I won't end up being lengthy. But don't worry; I'm already working on the next chapter, which is also my favorite chapter to write so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of the characters from the show. I only own my OC.**

**Chapter 4 Visions of Fate**

"Angel! Could you please stop pulling my hoof?!"

He crosses his paws. (Why don't you get off of my spot?)

"I would if I could you know!" I shouted.

(Judging from the way you were walking, I wouldn't think so.)

"Then what do you want me to do?" I said, slightly irritated.

(Teleport out of here, that's what!)

"You know I can't do that."

(Then what's the point of you being a unicorn!)

It's been four days since I first woke up in this world, and I still can't remember anything about myself, not even my own name. I guess by now I should be out there looking for an explanation for what had happen to me. But because of my condition, I have to stay here with Fluttershy and this thorn on my side

(Hey I could have just left you in that forest! I only did it so you can stop whining like a baby.)

And apparently, he can hear all my thoughts somehow. Oh joy.

(Who are you even talking to?)

"It's none of your business." I turned away from him.

Hearing her hoof steps coming from the kitchen, turn my head to see she had a picnic basket in her mouth, all stuffed with food she prepared.

"So you're finally going to the picnic Fluttershy?" I asked.

She places the basket on the ground to speak. "Oh yes. All my friends are going to be there after all."

"That's great," I said unenthusiastically.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? They all want to meet you in pony."

I froze a bit, "Um… that's okay. I really don't want to intrude."

(Especially since you don't have any social skills at all.)

I side glared at him in mild anger as he had that smug look on his face. I'll just ignore him for now.

"Are you going to be okay while I'm gone? Oh… I don't want you to need of me and I'm not here to help."

"Don't worry about me okay," I said, "I'm going to be fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Of course I'm not a kid after all."

(Except when he's complaining.)

I fully glared at him this time. "What do you say?!"

He stuck his tongue out at me as he hopped away from me.

I continue to glare at him as he hopped off. Some day Angel… someday soon I'll-

"Well… if you're sure it's okay…"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I turn to her. "Really its okay, I can stand if I needed to."

To prove my point, I slowly managed to stand on all four of my hooves, despite being a little unsteady standing on my own.

"Well okay then," she said as she grabbed her basket and made her way to the door, "just make sure you don't push yourself too hard."

I manage to get to the door so I can open it for her (somehow with hooves), "I promise I won't. Just have a good time at the picnic."

She nodded as she began to leave "I'll be back as soon as I can."

I waved my hoof, "See you soon."

Seeing she's now far away, I close the door behind me, wanting to get back on the sofa. I can't stand on these hooves for too long yet.

But in that moment, something flashed in my vision and disappears a second later. I couldn't see clearly to what it was, but what I could identify from it was the piercing emerald eyes that seem to cut through the dark background. But something about those eyes seems off, as a dark feeling seem to wash over my body; causing me to shiver a bit.

I look back at the door Fluttershy had just left through two minutes ago.

(What's up with you now?)

I snapped out of my trance to look down at Angel. "I-It's nothing."

He sighed (kind of) as he hopped off again, (Whatever.)

I turn back to the door, still having that vision fresh in my mind.

Fluttershy…

* * *

><p>Just coming back from her picnic, Fluttershy walked on the path to her cottage while enjoying the breeze in the sunny afternoon.<p>

Today's picnic has been wonderful, Fluttershy thought to herself, but if only he came along today. All of my friends really want to meet him, but he just seems to not want to make friends at all.

Fluttershy look down toward the ground, worried about the unnamed stallion. Maybe he's just a little shy around other ponies, but it still doesn't explain his strange behavior when I mention my friends, especially when I first mention Twilight to him. Maybe it had something to do with his memories…

Distracted with her thoughts, she bumped into some pony resulting in both of them to stumble and fall to the ground. A bit dazed, Fluttershy noticed the coated stallion kneeling on the ground, seemly unable to get up. After recovering from her fall, Fluttershy quickly rushed to the stallion's aid.

"I'm sorry mister I wasn't watching where I going," she said in a concern tone.

As she holds onto his hoof to support him, she notices something weird about how it feels. It had a smooth, hard surface that was cold to the touch. But she didn't have time to question it.

"It's alright I wasn't looking either," the stallion said as he stood up, "Thank you for helping me."

"I never seen you in Ponyville before," Fluttershy said, "Are you new here?"

"I'm just passing by," he answered, "I have some business in the next town, so I thought I'll stop by here."

"Well if there's anything I can do for you…"

The stallion's eyes closed as he faces away from Fluttershy. "Actually, there is one thing…

Fluttershy notices the shift of tones in his voice.

"Please forgive me…" he muttered.

In that moment, the stallion's horn begin to glow a green aura. He faces back towards Fluttershy while slowly opening his eyes. When they are fully open, his eyes also begin to glow an ominous green color as look dead set into Fluttershy's.

In that instant, Fluttershy dropped her basket as she fell to the ground, fully unconscious. The hooded stallion levitated the unconscious Pegasus onto his back. He looked up into sky, where the sunset slowly approaches.

"Everything's almost set," he said to himself, "let's see if he has what it takes to harness what's inside him."

With that said, he carries Fluttershy towards the path to the Everfree forest.

* * *

><p>As I sat on the sofa while trying to relax my injured hooves, I look out the window to witness the sinking sunset and the night slowly roll into view, followed by a few stars.<p>

That's strange… I thought Fluttershy should have been here by now…

(Hey No Name!)

I sighed. "What is it Angel?"

(Have seen Fluttershy around?) He asked me in a (surprisingly) worried tone.

"Not after she left," I answered, "why do you ask?"

He turns his head away from me in embarrassment. (I'm… I'm just worried about her okay.)

I began to smirk. "Aw you do have a heart after-

From out of nowhere, Angel grabs a piece of a carrot and flung it on my head.

"Oww!" I rub my head to comfort it.

(Look, sometimes Fluttershy needs somebody to look out for her,) Angel said, (So save your wise cracks.)

And with that said, Angel hopped away towards the other animals. Maybe I misjudge him… a bit.

I look back towards the window, the stars now in full view up in the evening sky, each one of them shining brightly.

The stars look majestic tonight, I thought happily as I gaze upon them, I could just stare at them all night if I could.

But I then thought back to the matter at hand. But Angel brought up a good point. She's supposed to be here by now. Did something happen to her?

My mind flashback to that vision had before. A chill run down my spine, "And why do I have a feeling that vision or whatever it was is connected?"

Deep in thought, I continue to gaze at marvelous night sky in hopes to ease my worries. But while I do so, something within me begins to swell as it slowly crept up my entire body. The sky and the room around seem to spin all around me, making me sick to my stomach.

Ugh… What's… happening…?

When I refocus on the stars, the stars turned green to me and begin to connect together by strings of neon green lights. Then all of a sudden, everything turns white for a moment, everything turning eerily quiet.

A second went by as everything started to come by to my vision. But I wasn't in the cottage any more. I was in some kind of dusky forest that somewhat looks familiar to me. Maybe… maybe this is the Everfree forest Fluttershy told me about. But how did I get here?

Looking around, I notice something yellow in the distance. What's that?

Subconsciously, I flew past the surrounding foliage to a little clearing in the forest. When I spotted the yellow from before, I was both shocked and confused when I realized who it was.

Fluttershy! She lay unconscious on the mossy ground. I rushed to her side in panic to see if she's hurt. Seeing she's not injured, I let a sigh of relief, but immediately went back to panic when my hoof phased through Fluttershy's body.

"M-My hoof! It just…"

Suddenly, I heard a snap of a twig nearby in the foliage. I turn towards the source only to be met with glowing green eyes in the distance, but I can feel it coming closer. Franticly glancing around the area, other sets of green eyes appear like wildfire, all seemly pointing their glares at Fluttershy.

Oh no… I thought in fear as I started shaking, those eyes… I remember those eyes!

My memory started having flashes of myself being attacked by the Timberwolves. I subconsciously rub my front hoof as I stare at those eyes, complete frozen in fear.

But then all of became a white flash that blinded me for a moment. When I open them, I found myself back on the sofa in the cottage. I gaze around the room and outside to see that everything became normal again.

"What was that just now?" I muttered to myself, "Was it just a dream? But it seem so real to me.

Suddenly I realize something, "If that was real, then Fluttershy in trouble!"

But yet again, it could all be just a random daydream I slipped into. But if that's the case, why can't I seem to convince myself?

Not realizing what I was doing at the time, I got up from the sofa and headed straight for the back door, "Angel!"

The bunny came to me in a hurry, (What is it?)

"I want you to look after the animals here while I'm gone," I explained.

(What! Where are you going?)

I stare at him straight on with a confident look on my face, "I'm going to find Fluttershy."

Judging from the way he reacted, he gets what I mean, (You better bring her back safe and sound. Or else I'll make your life as miserable as possible.)

Like you haven't been doing that already, I dully glared at the bunny. But despite it, I nodded, "Don't worry I got it.

I open the door as I trot out of the cottage and towards the forest, "Wish me luck!"

I immediately stop as I come near the entrance of the dark forest. I gulped down a lump in sudden fear

What have I gotten myself into?


	5. A Relived Promise

**How's it going everyone? BlazingQuilava is finally back with a new chapter. Now I know what you're thinking, "What the **** was taking you so long BlazingQuilava?!" Well my fair viewer, it's life. I didn't plan on going to a two-week hiatus but then my school work started piling up on me, so I didn't really have a lot of time to type. So without farther ado, here's chapter five. For full experience in a later scene, I suggest you listen to "Mother 3-Love theme".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or the characters from the show. I also do not own the Love theme. I only own my OC. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 A Relived Promise<strong>

As the remaining sunlight fades away for the night, I walk alone in this forest, enshroud in a veil of darkness from the way I see it.

I recoiled as a nearby owl hoot in the trees, apparently just woke up from its slumber.

Recovering a bit, I continue to march on deeper in the forest while having no idea where I'm going. I sighed as one thought came to surface…

"Why am I doing this?"I mutter to myself.

Don't get me wrong! I know I'm doing this to save Fluttershy and everything, but I'm doing this off of some random daydream that has a high chance of not being real.

"Heck she could be in one of her friends' house all along and won't even know it," I mutter to myself some more, "then why am I putting myself in such risk…?"

I expected the stiff silence as my only answer to my question, but I started to hear a small inaudible whisper in the soft breeze that quickly grew in volume.

(_…To think you should know by now…_)

I franticly look around my surroundings for wherever the voice came from, "W-who said that…?"

(_…Looks like you have forgotten…_), it echoed sadly.

Oh great, now I'm hearing voices in my head. But it sounds like this voice knows me somehow

(_Nonetheless… you have a special gift that sets you apart from other unicorns, and you can use it to find your friend._)

"A gift, what do you mean?"

(_But first, you need to calm yourself and place your focus on your surroundings._)

I made a frustrated groan as I face hoof, "Could you please answer my question?!"

It seems to chuckle a bit, (_When it calls for it, I will. But for now, close your eyes and clear all thought…_)

You just love to be cryptic, don't you? But despite it, I close my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down. Once I did, I began to notice how peaceful and quiet this forest can be… once you ignore the fact there are creatures you don't want to meet in here. "Like this?"

(_Good… I see you catch on quickly, just like I expected. Now think about what traits mostly describe your friend. You'll be able to pick up on those traits that are reflected in her aura._)

"But I still have my doubts that she's even in here at all," I said, still unsure about all of this.

(_It was your instincts that brought you to this place_), He said, (_In time you'll learn how to trust them, but for now, focus on finding your friend._)

Trust… my instincts? …I guess it worth a shot for now.

I took another deep breath as I thought about Fluttershy. I honestly don't know anything about her personally, but I can tell that she's shy obviously, she also kind, caring, compassionate …and she's willing to help any of her friends even if she gets nothing out of it. This… this is the aura of… Kindness!

In that moment, I felt an odd sensation in my mind, as if it's pulling into one direction. This warm sensation, can it be…?

I can somehow fell the voice smile. (_You've done well so far… but now you must make use of it and quickly. I can feel a disturbance somewhere._)

Did I imagine it… or did he hold back on telling me something. But that's not important now. I have to find Fluttershy first!

I nodded in determination as I try to dash with my injured hooves to the given direction.

* * *

><p>Hmm… it seems to be getting stronger, so she must be nearby!<p>

The tug finally pulls me to the left, where there was a narrow pathway of trees that leads to some kind of clearing. Wait… a clearing!

"That's it! This is what I saw in my vision!" I said in realization as I sprint down the pathway, completely ignoring the pain in my hooves, "I'm coming Fluttershy!"

Each passing second draws me closer to the clearing. I'm almost there! Just have to…

Suddenly, I felt another sensation go through my body, but this time I felt chills run down my spine like earlier. I froze in place as sudden fear course through my veins, unable to move even one of my hooves forward. I could feel the pain setting in now that I'm not moving anymore. Looking down towards the ground, to my horror, I could see a green fog roll in that is rising just above my hooves.

"Oh no…" I muttered in fear as those same memories flash into my head, "N-N-Not yet…"

All I could manage is to creep slowly towards the clearing where I can see Fluttershy.

What's… wrong with me? I thought desperately as I try to move my legs faster. But by the time I got to the bushes near the clearing, green fog was already creeping into the clearing as the same glowing green eyes broke through the darkness, silently stalking their chosen prey.

I slowly began to kneel down while shaking like a leaf ready to fall off a tree. The only think stopping me from curling into a ball was pure will.

What's wrong with me?! I should be getting Fluttershy out of here! So why am I acting like this? Am I… scared…?

I started hearing some growling that sounded like it's coming from clearing. Managing to push some branches out of the way of my line of vision, I could see the Timberwolves slowly coming through the foliage. They seem to have most of the clearing surrounded, all expect where I'm currently cowering for my life.

N-No! I have to do something! I look back at the now closing in Timberwolves. I immediately felt my heart race a mile per second as I quickly look away.

So… this is it… I came all this way, I thought as streams of tears streak my face, just to choke when she needed me the most. I'm so sorry Fluttershy… I failed.

(_So… this is what you are reduced to…_)

I jumped a bit, startled by the disembodied voice. "I-It's you again."

A tone of disappointment echoed in his voice, (_How easily you crumble in fear…_)

I look down at myself, trying to fight back the tears in my eyes, "I-I-I-I can't…"

(_You're content to just sit idly by while your friend is in great peril._)

"But I…" I then gaze at the current situation. The Timberwolves are slowly advancing to her, ready to pounce at any moment!

(_You have a choice between facing your fear and saving her, or worry about your own safety and leave her behind. The decision is yours to make…_)

"But I…" I can feel my emotions overflowing as I continue to freak out, "I can't! I just can't! I'm not the hero you think I am. Even without my memories, I'm sure of it. I'm just a lowly coward who's about to lose his only friend…

More tears streak across my cheeks while the voice stayed silent, "I thought I could save her…but… I guess I was just fooling myself…"

After a moment of silence, he spoke again, (_…Remember your promise._)

That caught my attention, "W-What…?"

(_Remember the promise you made yourself… and your mother._)

"My mother…" I barely whispered. What kind of promise did I make to her?

I tried to remember anything that could remind me of the promise I made. But all I could see was darkness…

"I… can't remember…" I look down at myself in shame.

But then, something seems to resonate in the depths of my mind. I could hear a soft, soothing melody being played by an instrument that strangely sounds like a flute. I let the music take me into the depths of my mind, all surround by darkness.

This melody, I thought as I continue to listen to the harmonious tune, it seems so familiar to me. A melody that is filled with so much love…

* * *

><p><em>The whole scene seem to be shrouded in a haze, but I can still tell that I was sitting down close to someone as the person gently held me by their side. The very same melody filled the air, almost lulling me to sleep as the warmth and aura of the person comfort me. I try to see the person's face, but it was covered with shadow. But what I did see was a faint view of some kind of small blue flute in a shape of an egg, where the beautiful music came from. I became more relaxed as she played some more.<em>

_After a while, the person finally stopped playing as I snapped out of my trance and look back at he or she._

"_Did you enjoy it Cosmos?" By her voice, I can tell she's a woman, but something about her voice sounds so familiar to me._

_I nodded with a soft smile on my face, "It was so pretty Mom."I said in a child's voice._

_She giggled, "I'm glad. It was the song your great-grandfather played whenever he had to leave his loved ones behind on his trips."_

"_He goes around trying to save everyone right?" I asked her._

_She nodded from what I can tell, "He was considered a hero back in the days when he made his career as a soldier. He wanted to protect the ones he cared deeply and mattered to him, even if it means going away for a while…"_

_I stare at her in amazement, "Even if he faced a giant monster?"_

_She giggled some more as she said, "Even if he faced a monster, he wouldn't turn his back on his family and friends that need him. That's what I admired about him."_

"_Then…" I pause for a bit to think, "Then I promise to always stand up for all my friends who are hurt."_

"_Just like him?" she asked me._

_I shook my head and smiled brightly at her, "No, to be nice, just like you Mom."_

_She seemed to be taken back at the statement, but then her smile seems to gleam through the dark haze as she pulled me for a hug. I accept it happily, enjoying the warmth of my mother. "You're so sweet Cosmos. You're going to grow into a fine young man. My little Cosmos…"_

The last part seems to echo as the memory fades away in my subconscious.

Mom… I thought fondly, missing her lovely voice already, I'll make you proud, count on it.

But then I thought back to what she called before. Was that really my name? Cosmos… I thought about it, but something in me said otherwise. No, that's just a nickname she gave me. My actual name was… C-c… C-sm-c… Cosmic Gazer!

* * *

><p>I woke up with a mild headache as my mind return to reality. "Ugh… my head…"<p>

I gasped in sudden realization the second the thought surfaced, "Fluttershy!"

Almost immediately, I sprang up from the ground and glance over the bushes, worried that something had happened to her when I was unconscious. To my surprise, she now awake and completely unscathed, but something was off. She seems to be staring down the wolves with much anger in her eyes, enough to make my veins go ice cold. The wolves even seem to be backing away from her, whimpering and whining in fear.

"Can this actually work?" I muttered.

But from out of nowhere, I heard a chaotic sour note that made me recoil in pain as I try to cover my ears. When I recovered, I noticed the wolves are back to snarling, if not even more so than before. I can't put my finger—hoof on it, but there seem to be some kind of dark aura surrounding each individual wolf that they didn't have before.

The wolves are to back to slowly surrounding Fluttershy as she shrinks back in fear.

Oh no… I thought as I bit my lower lip, what am I suppose to do now? As I reach to my decision, deep inside me, I felt a sort of… spark that lit up in my heart. Considering all the options presented to me, I knew there's one thing to do. I know it might be crazy, but I can't leave her like this, I won't!

"Hold it!"

I leapt out of the bushes and land right in front of Fluttershy somehow. I took on a battle stance while keeping an eye on all the wolves.

"I-It's you," Fluttershy barely said, but I still detect a bit of happiness.

I didn't dare take my eyes off the wolves for a second, "Don't worry Fluttershy, I'll get you out of this."

"But how…"

There's got to be some opening somewhere. I franticly glance around the area for a safe route to take until I spotted one to the left.

I tilted my head towards the direction, "While I'm distracting them, you need to escape through there, it's the only way to do it."

"I'm not leaving you," she said with a little force, "If any were to happen to you, I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Fluttershy…" I looked partially back at her with a small smile, "you risk your life to save me the first time we were here, now it's my turn to repay the favor."

"But…" I can see Fluttershy tearing up.

Looking down towards the ground, I scoop a rock with my hoof. Putting as much force as I can in my pinch, I threw the rock at one of the wolves which divert most of their attention on me.

"Yeah that's right," I said to them while moving away from Fluttershy. "You remember me don't you? Come and get me!"

The wolves started to growl menacingly as some of them started coming towards me. From the corner of my eye, I can still see Fluttershy standing in the same spot, looking at my situation in pure dread.

"Don't worry about me. Just go, save yourself while you have the chance."

She still stood there; hesitate to even move a muscle. The wolf in front of me lunges out with snapping jaws. I barely managed to jump out of the way, but it also results to a shot of pain up from my hooves.

"Go now!"

Seemly to shake out of her trance, she reluctantly gallops out of the clearing, but another wolf was already after her.

"No you don't! I grit through my teeth.

In speeds I didn't even know I can reach, I galloped in front of the wolf and inject my horn into its wooden chest. Surprisingly, I felt no pain in my hooves this time, but I paid no mind to it, only to the wooden beast within my sight. I didn't even notice a strange power building up in my horn as a few sparks came out of it.

"That's enough!" I growled as I glared at it menacingly, "Leave her alone!"

In reaction to my rage, the power finally made itself known as I unleashed some of it up the wolf's chest, causing it to explode into nothing but burnt wood. I felt a little lightheaded after the blast but I quickly shook it off. A neon green aura seems to surround myself as I feel this alien power flow through my body freely.

"What the…" I muttered to myself as I inspect the aura, but then turn back to the remaining wolves as they charge towards me with a vengeance, "Whatever this is… I better make the most of it."

As they were getting closer to me, I felt another odd sensation go through my mind. For split second, I began to see afterimages of the wolves lunging towards me one by one. Then as if on instinct, I swiftly dodge each one of their attacks with ease, bringing me right behind them.

Whoa, I thought in astonishment, did I just… predict their movement?

Turning back around, the wolves made another attempt to sink their wooden jaws in me, but like before I easily evade the attacks and got behind them again. But this time, I build the same power into my horn again as I aim for one of them.

I hope this works, I thought as I concentrated on unleashing it.

I could feel it forming on my horn as the power continues to grow. "Take this!"

Locked on target, I expel the energy out of my horn. The energy took on a shape of an orb while neon green electricity seems to extend outwards in its form. The orb made contact with the wolf resulting in a mild explosion that blew it apart.

Yes it worked! I cheered in my head at my success but it was short-lived as I reminded by the growling that there were still more of them left, Right no time to celebrate yet.

With adrenaline empowering my legs, I hastily charge towards the three remaining wolves. Avoiding the bites in the process, I kick one of them on the side with my back legs that cause it to smack into the one aligned to it. Keeping the momentum, I fired another orb resulting in both of them becoming driftwood.

One more left… I thought as I took on a battle pose once more.

As we both charge towards each other at the same time, I began to build energy again for another assault. As our faces about to smack into each other, I circle around it at the last second and fire my attack causing the last one to explode like the others.

I pant heavily as I try to relax myself, "It's finally… over…"

Or so I thought. Sensing another dark aura coming towards me, I turn around just in time to see another Timber wolf charging right for me.

That one was hiding! By instinct, I willed my energy again in my horn, preparing to launch another attack. But before I could, from out of the foliage behind, a bolt of lightning sped through the air and slam into the wolf with such force as it fell apart onto the ground.

"There's no need to use up any more of your magic than you already have."

I jump a bit in shock of the all so familiar voice. "T-That voice, it can't be…"

From out of the shadows, from what I can tell is a stallion with a brown robe with a hood that covers his face from my vision, but I can see sparks coming off his supposed horn, mostly from the lightning he cast.

"Learning the PK Pulse spell in the heat of the moment," he said with sight amusement in his voice, "Never expected that out of you."

PK Pulse, that's what it's called? "Who are you anyway?"

The stallion turns toward the side, "I'm just a friend willing to give their guidance to someone how needs it. That's all you need to know for now."

There goes that cryptic vibe again, "But that's the thing. How do you know that my friend was in trouble in the first place? And why didn't you help her?!"

The stallion became silent for a moment before he said, "Because I brought her here."

My eyes went wide in shock, I even took a step back, "You what?!"

"You heard me," he said in a very calm tone, "I'm the one who brought her to the very place we stand now."

I can feel my rage starting boil deep inside me, "But why? What purpose did you have for doing this to her?!"

"…I wanted to test you."

"Test me?" I questioned him.

He nodded, "A test to if you can wield your magic like a true warrior when the time calls for it, and judging by the aura, you pass."

…You mean this whole thing was just a test?! A test?!

He seems to have notice me glaring at him, "What's the matter? Are you angry?"

His calm demeanor is really starting to get to me, "Are you kidding me?! Of course I am!"

"Why? Because I forced you to come here all alone or because I made go through so much trouble to deal with the Timberwolves?"

I decided to ignore his teasing, "How would you bring Fluttershy in the middle of all this? She could have been hurt or worst!"

"I was keeping a watchful eye; I would have intervened if you can't live up to the task at hand."

"But what you did is reckless and wrong. If you're going to test me, let be between you and me, no one else!"

The stallion gone silent again, but this time, I could be imagining it, but I could see the faintest of smiles underneath that hood, "You haven't changed a bit, Cosmos…"

I gasped. H-How did he know my name? Does he… know me somehow?

I was just about to him, when sudden I began to feel an immense pain surge through my legs; crippling me down towards the ground. Forced to look down at my hooves, I could see a deep red color growing on my bandages while the green aura slowly begins to disappear.

"What's…" that was all managed to get out while I'm feeling more lightheaded by the second.

"Quickly, while you still got a hold of your magic," he said in urgency, "guide your magic to the surface of your body. You'll be able to do the Lifeup spell on yourself."

I try to look up towards him, but everything would get blurry every time I do.

All right… I'll try it. Using what little strength I had left, I managed to let the magic flow into my horn as I try to calmly let it go onto my body. The moment I let go, I can feel it gently grace my body with such a warm comforting veil. When it's all over, with my vision back to normal I gaze at the now healed hooves as the bandaging begin to fall off. I also notice that the bump on my head had healed as well so I took off the wrapping.

"Wow! This is amazing! How did you—"

But when I look up, I discovered he was already gone. "Hey! Where are you?!"

Complete silence was my only answer. "So much for asking him about my past…

But I quickly got out of my crestfallen state, "Well at least Fluttershy's safe, that's all that matters."

But just when I was about to leave, a small glimmer appeared from the Timber wolf pile the stallion took care of awhile ago. Sifting through the wood, I managed to find something covered with a piece of cloth with a three star logo. Wait… I saw those stars before…

I gazed back to my flank to find that my mark matched the cloth. I gazed back to the object. So was this mine before?

I picked the cloth up with my mouth and set it to the side. Underneath it was the same blue egg-shaped flute with a string tied to the mouthpiece to be worn around the neck and a royal blue journal.

I picked up the flute first as I examine it. "This flute… this is what my mother was playing in my memory. I believed it was called… an ocarina! But why was it in the pile along with this journal."

I wore the ocarina on my neck as I inspect the journal. But when I flip through the pages, all of them were blank.

"Strange… they're all blank." I slipped the piece of into the front page and closed the journal, "What does this all mean?"

* * *

><p>Balancing the journal on my back, I'm finally making headway towards the exit of this dreadful forest that I taken accustomed to hate now.<p>

"If this is indeed the things I brought into this world, could there be more things I've lost here that can somehow jog my memory," I wandered "Looks like I have to come back to this place, as much as I don't want to."

Finally reaching the exit, I took a refreshing deep breath; enjoying being out of the forest at last. But that was short-lived as well as I got tackle to the ground by something.

Recovering a bit, I found Fluttershy hugging me tightly with grateful glee, "I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried about you!"

Releasing me from her grip, I managed to get up, "Fluttershy? What are you doing out here? You should be in the cottage."

Her face slightly fell, "I was scared that you weren't going to make it. I tried to go back but Angel stopped me from doing so."

I look behind her to find the bunny with a slightly annoyed face.

"But why would you do that? You know how dangerous this place is."

"Because… you're my friend," she said with a smile.

My eyes widen a bit. A friend… I guess looking back now… I do reference her as my friend even though I tried to deny it a little.

I smiled a bit, "I guess we are friends."

That made her smile grew bigger, but then she notices something different about me, "How did your wounds heal so quickly?"

Oh yeah I forgot about that. "I explain later in the cottage. Right now I really exhausted."

"Right, you deserved a good night's rest."

With Angel riding on her back, we start our small trek to her cottage home. But before we got any closer, I stopped and look back at the Everfree forest.

With the remembrance of my name, many more questions arise from it, including that stallion. I don't how or why, but he knows something about me, but it seems I won't get those answers that easily. So what's the plan from here I asked myself? Well I guess that I—

"Ow!" I felt something got flicked at my head. On the ground besides me was a piece of a carrot. I looked up angrily at the bunny, who he and Fluttershy are already far ahead.

(Would you mind hurrying up, you slowpoke!)

I roll my eyes as I gallop to catch up to them. Whatever lies ahead for me in this strange, now I know that I won't be alone. I got friend (and soon-to-be friends) by my side as I walk on this forgotten path of mine.

As I catch up to them, I slow down to a trot right beside her.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked me.

Managing to catch my breath, I smile at her, "No nothing wrong, but I do have one request."

"What is it?"

"…Please call me Cosmos."

* * *

><p>Just outside of Ponyville, the hooded stallion gazed at stars above him.<p>

"Cosmos…" He muttered to himself, "I wish I could be with you for a longer… but we now walk different paths to our eventual destinies. Maybe… someday we'll meet again if fate so pleased… but for now…

He faces toward a city on the mountainside far away, "I have to deal with my own demons…"

With that said, he continues to walk forward on the path he chose.

**A/N: Whew… talk about my longest chapter to date. Now it's time to answer a few questions. Yes, I know Ness says PK Flash in SSBB not PK Pulse but I'm going to use that my advantage to name this move. No I'm not making it into a crossover. The reason is because I'll not be focusing on that part in this story so there's no point. Now for updates, I'll be working on a two-shot story called "What if Ash meets Brendan" in celebrating for the release of Pokémon OR and AS. Sadly I'm way behind on actually writing it so this story will be on hold for awhile. But I will be doing a small one-shot that I'm going to leave as a surprise until I actually got it up. Other than that, I'll like to thank you guys and girls for the support I'm getting. If it hasn't been for that, I would probably stop writing by now. This is BlazingQuilava, signing out!**

***See my profile for recent update**


End file.
